


Alexa, Read Me My Messages

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Alexa, Call... [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve works up the nerve to visit you after he returns to the compound.





	Alexa, Read Me My Messages

Steve tossed his towel on the chair and grabbed some clothes from the closet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a yellow ring on his Alexa flashing.

“Alexa, read me my messages,” he said.

“You have two new messages,” the AI said. “One from Natasha Romanoff and one from James Barnes.”

“This is going to be interesting,” Steve sighed. 

“First message. Steve, it’s Nat,” Alexa’s sing-song voice continued. “Please, please tell me you are going to go talk to Y/N. Because if you don’t, I’m going to come down there and kick your ass. And you know I can do it.”

“Second message. Hey, punk,” Alexa sang. “Get your ass down to Y/N’s and ask her out. Don’t be a fucking wuss or I’ll come up there and kick your ass.”

“You and Nat both,” Steve muttered. “Alexa, delete my messages.”

“Messages deleted,” she said.

Steve finished pulling on his clothes, then he sat down on the edge of the chair. He pushed a hand through his hair and stared at the dot sitting on the table by his bed. God, why was he being such a chicken? It wasn’t as if he didn’t like her or want to spend time with her. But, Jesus, just thinking about the things she’d said she wanted him to do to her made him sweat. He wasn’t sure he could live up to those expectations.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him.

_ Quit being a chickenshit. Call her. _

Of course, Bucky knew he was sitting here second-guessing himself. His best friend knew him better than he knew himself. Too bad he had to rub it in all the time.

“Alexa, call Y/N,” Steve said.

Alexa chimed several times, then silence. Steve hated the way these things worked. He was going to punch Bucky for ever buying them.

“Y/N?” he asked.

“Hi, Steve,” she murmured so quietly he barely heard her.

“Hi.” And...apparently, that was all he had to say because an awkward silence filled the air. He felt ridiculous calling her when there were so many other things he wanted to say and do.

“You busy? I, uh, I thought I’d come up,” he asked.

“No, no, I’m not busy,” she replied. “Come on up.”

Steve ended the call, slipped on his shoes, and hurried down the hall to the elevators. Five minutes later, after a lengthy discussion with himself about whether or not this was a good idea, he knocked on her door, two sharp, quick taps.

He had no idea what to say. Different scenarios ran through his head. ‘Hi?’ ‘Hey, got your message?’ ‘So, about your message? I wanna fuck you until you can’t walk, eat you out until you’re screaming -’

The door opened, interrupting his train of thought, so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

“Hi.”

She grimaced as if the word physically hurt her, but he was there and there was no turning back, so he crossed the threshold, forcing her to walk back into the room, not stopping until her ass hit the counter behind her. He smiled at her, hoping it would put her at ease.

“H-hi,” she said.

He shut the door behind himself. “So, I got your message.” And there it was, no sense holding back or avoiding the elephant in the room.

“Oh, god,” she stammered. “That was...it was...Nat and I were talking and I was joking around and...and...the next thing I know I blurted that out and then Alexa sent it and...and…”

Was it possible she was as nervous as he was? Or had it all been some kind of joke?

“And here I am,” he chuckled nervously.

“And here you are,” she whispered. “Steve, I never meant to...I didn’t want you to…”

“You didn’t want me to what?” he murmured, taking a step closer.

“I didn’t want you to find out like that,” she sighed, her eyes glued to the floor.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. Was it possible she had real feelings for him? He took a deep breath and inched a little closer.

“You mean you didn’t want Alexa to tell me you like me?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand that command,” Alexa piped up.

“Alexa, shut up,” Y/N snapped, glaring at her home assistant.

The dot chimed oddly, the ring on it flashing purple before going silent. Steve scratched at his beard, shifting from foot to foot, not caring about Alexa, but rather Y/N’s answer. 

“Look, it’s pretty obvious you like me -” he said.

“Ya think?” she interrupted him, rolling her eyes.

Steve mimicked her eye roll, irritated with himself that he couldn’t just get this out. He held up his hand, huffing impatiently. “Do you want to grab dinner with me or not?” 

Had he really just asked her out to dinner? After what she’d said, she clearly wasn’t interested in dinner, but he couldn’t bring himself to take that leap, not yet anyway. He still wasn’t quite sure if this was real or some kind of joke.

“Of course I do,” she replied.

“Thank god,” he mumbled more to himself than anyone else. He grinned as an idea occurred to him. “Alexa, add ‘date with Steve’ to Y/N’s calendar tomorrow.” 

“Date with Steve added to your calendar,” Alexa chirped. “Would you like to set a reminder?”

Y/N’s irritated huff and sassy eye roll had him laughing quietly.

“See you tomorrow,” he said, yanking open the door and launching himself into the hallway. He leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. God, he needed a drink.


End file.
